The Adventures of Avatar Hotman
by dasserk
Summary: There are some things about the Avatar's journey that will never change, even when the Avatar is completely different; some friendships can last more than one lifetime. The Banished Prince of the Fire Nation discovers he's the Avatar, and is forced to come to terms with his destiny much sooner than he'd prefer. (I update randomly, it'll happen when you least expect it!)
1. Sifu Airhead

I read a lovely story the other day, and was inspired by this question:

What if Zuko was the Avatar?

So, I've set out to find Avatar Zuko's story. It's not going to be much like Aang's legend, but you'll see that there are some things about the Avatar's journey that will never change. Many characters will make appearances, and the main ensemble that we all know and love will eventually reconvene as Team Avatar. Because there are some friendships, after all, that last more than one lifetime.

I am thrilled to present drabble #1 of… uh… I'm not sure what to call this, so for now it's just titled **The Adventures of Avatar Hotman**

* * *

><p><strong>Sifu Airhead<strong>

He woke up to the sound of chirping insects and birds. There was a sharp stinging on his left elbow, and when he tried moving, his ankle flared in pain. He gasped at the sensation, jerking to grip his foot and sloshing the muck around him.

Why was he sitting in muddy water? He cringed at the cold, slimy feeling that had soaked into his clothes. This place was disgusting. He looked up, disdainfully, at the twisted mess of tree and vine that blocked out most of the suns rays. The murky water didn't seem to end, and a layer of thick fog hovered just above the roots of trees.

Ah. He remembered tripping on one of those roots, spraining his ankle in the process because he'd been… running… from a _swamp monster._

Zuko leapt to his feet in alarm, instantly calling fire to one palm and curling his other hand into a fist. "Uncle!" he yelled, realizing the old man was nowhere in sight.

The only reply he received was some creepy bird mocking him, "_Uncle, Uncle, Uncle!"_

"UNCLE!" He yelled louder, angrier. Zuko knew this whole thing had been a bad idea. Cutting through the swamp to avoid Zhao, what was Uncle thinking? This place was deadlier than that stupid Admiral could ever be.

The fire in his palm flared up in anger, hearing that bird mock him one more.

The flame's light made him notice the dark mass stuck to his elbow.

"What the -?"

A leech - _Spirits, that's big_ - was latched onto his skin. With wide eyes, he lit the end of his index finger, and tried to burn it off. The leech sizzled off, and the sound was probably sickening, but Zuko couldn't hear it over his scream of "ARRRGH!"

The burnt parasite fell into the swamp water with a plop.

Zuko grit his teeth, rubbing at the puckered flesh ruefully. Stupid leech. Stupid bird. Stupid swamp...

"Ouch. There's definitely a less painful way of doing that," said a small voice.

The prince whirled around, ignoring how his feet slapped at the water, instantly falling into a fighting stance. He stilled in place, realizing that the person who'd spoken was just a boy.

"Hello, Zuko." the bald boy greeted him, perched like a bird on a branch just above eye-level.

"How do you know my name?" Zuko spat, suspicious of the boy's yellow robes and blue tattoo. The prince had never seen clothes like that before. "Who are you?" he added sharply.

The boy smiled widely, and leapt from the branch. Zuko was startled by the kid's fluid movements and billowing robes: this boy was an _airbender_. The thought made Zuko tense further, feeling his fists prickle with heat.

"I'm Aang," the boy introduced himself, clasping his hands and bowing respectfully. "But, I'm in spirit-form, so those flames aren't going to do much, and I can't do much besides talk to you."

Zuko stared, doubtful. Then, quick as lightning, he punched out at the boy.

Aang yelped in surprise, flinching back a little, but did nothing to protect himself. The fire passed through him harmlessly, but the airbender's overly-dramatic expression of horror remain frozen on his face for a few seconds longer. Realizing that the non-existent danger had passed, the boy composed himself. Zuko was not amused by this display.

"Why did you scream? You just said I couldn't hurt you." he asked, more curious than suspicious of the spirit boy for the moment.

The airbender pouted. "Well, I didn't think you'd _try_ it! I've never been attacked by the Avatar before."

The prince froze for a moment, before his face contorted in rage. "_How did you know that I was the Avatar?_" he demanded, settling into a fighting stance again even though he knew it would do him no good.

Zuko had only found out he was… he didn't like saying the word, but yes, he could bend multiple elements, not that big of a deal… about a month ago. He and Uncle had been forced to leave behind their crew, and had been moving around the Earth Kingdom ever since. Admiral Zhao had heard of their abandonment, and was currently on the hunt. Thankfully, no one but Uncle and Lieutenant Jee knew about Zuko's abilities, but Zhao was still a threat.

Especially if Zuko's identity was known to random isolated swamp ghosts.

Aang smacked his forehead lightly. "C'mon, _Avatar Hotman_, relax. You summoned me - because you're the Avatar, and you need an airbending teacher." he spread out his hands wide, and took a dramatic bow.

The boy's response was so bizarre that Zuko slipped out of his stance and stared at the spirit, a little concerned for the airbender's mental health. "Uh… look, kid… you do realize that you're a spirit… and an eleven year old?"

"Well, you're just a teenager!" The spirit's robes stirred with an intangible wind, bristled by Zuko's insinuation. "I'm _twelve_, first of all. And, I told you, I'm in spirit-form right now, but not for long." The boy noted the blank look on Zuko's face, and waved his hand. "It's complicated spirit-world stuff, but trust me. I was tasked with teaching you, and I'm going to teach you… once I figure out how to stay in the human world."

"Uh huh," Zuko said absently.

The prince still wasn't convinced, but then again, this was just some spirit. Aang didn't really pose a threat. Certainly not when there were other dangerous things out there, like swamp creatures and treacherous vines. With this in mind, Zuko reached for his dao blades. Keeping the twin swords together in one hand, Zuko lit his other palm with a bright flame, and began to wade through the muddy waters.

Aang followed swiftly, unaffected by the mud, to Zuko's annoyance. "Uh… Zuko? You're not… going to use the sword, are you?" he asked timidly.

Zuko spared the spirit-boy a bland look, before tightening his grip on the handle and cutting decisively through the vines in front of him. He turned back to the boy, cocking an eyebrow at the spirit's pained expression.

The firebender sighed, pointedly holding up the fire in his other palm. "Would you rather I _burned_ everything?" he snapped.

The boy pouted again. "No, but when this swamp's in pain, it fights back."

That made the young man pause. Zuko remembered the swamp monster - a beast of thick vines and dark muck - slashing at him and Uncle, forcing them apart. Uncle had been admonishing his about using the swords then, too.

With an uneasy feeling in his gut, Zuko slid his swords back into the sheath on his back. It would take longer to weave through this swamp instead of hacking it down, but he didn't want to risk the wrath of that monster thing again. "Look, I don't care if you're an airbender, or if you're some ghost teacher thing. I just… want to find my uncle. Can you help me, or what?"

The airbender puffed up with pride. "Of course I can! I can teach you how to find him."

Perplexed, Zuko scowled. "Why can't _you_ just find him for me?"

Aang shook his head severely. "I can't do everything for you, I'm your _teacher_, not your _servant! _And after we find your uncle, we can bring my body back to the material world."

The young firebender threw up his hands in frustration. "I never said I would -" But then Zuko realized that he would probably never meet another airbender, and needed to make sure this one stuck around. Not that he was eager to learn airbending, or any other element, but he could already hear Uncle Iroh griping about balance and whatnot.

Zuko did not want this responsibility. When he'd left home three years ago, he'd already been lost, but then he'd blown out all the candles in his room with wind instead of slowing drawing the heat out of them, and the prince realized that _now_, he was well and truly lost. The Avatar had been the bane of his country for nearly a hundred years. His family had spent those years systematically destroying each incarnate, and like everyone else in the world, Zuko thought that the Dragon of the West, his own uncle, had ended the cycle with Avatar Daichi in the first siege of Ba Sing Se.

The war hadn't been won on that day, sixteen years ago. The Earth Kingdom was resilient, and the Northern Water Tribe seemed to survive and regrow their culture no matter how many times the Fire Nation tried to melt them away. Still, the apparent demise of Avatar Daichi had marked an era of Fire Nation victories that spanned about a quarter of the Earth Kingdom.

But the second siege on the Earth capital, just eight years ago, had claimed General Iroh's son. From that point onward, his country's victories had continued, but the royal family fell apart.

Zuko had been cast out. Iroh, inexplicably loyal to his nephew, followed.

Even now, knowing what the banished prince was, Iroh was nothing but supportive. Zuko wasn't even sure what he was supposed to do as Avatar (because surely no one expected him to fight for _every nation but his own_, and stop his own _father_, right?), and yet Uncle's loyalty was as obstinate and constant as the earth itself.

And Uncle wanted him to learn airbending.

So, Zuko would put up with this boy.

For Uncle Iroh.

"Fine. We'll figure something out." He huffed, and looked Aang straight in the eye. "But first, teach me how to find Uncle, _Sifu Airhead_."

Aang was thrilled, not due to Zuko's acquiescence (because it was destiny, of course the Avatar wouldn't refuse him), but because of the nickname. He'd never had a nickname before! It didn't matter if it was supposed to be insulting, it was a nickname that could only be meant for him. He was so excited that he whooped in joy, and leapt three times as high as a normal person would.

Zuko winced when he heard the young airbender smack into the canopy, but quickly rearranged his expression before Aang saw his smirk as the boy floated down among a shower of leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to be story written in loosely-connected, somewhat chronological drabbles. Don't be deceived by the working title, Zuko's too angsty for this story to be as humorous as Aang's (but I'll try to lighten him up once Sokka gets here).<strong>


	2. Visions

**Hey there. Thought I'd post the second part of the swamp adventure :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Visions<strong>

"It's not working."

"Try harder."

"What do you mean, _try harder? _Do you want me to _grope_ the tree?"

The airbending spirit sighed dramatically, floating down to sit on the giant roots Zuko was concentrating on. He crossed his legs, and tapped at his chin as he thought. "You need to delve deeper. Feel the life in the tree." Aang paused, waiting for Zuko to do this.

"That sounds like waterbending," the prince said, his hand stiffening.

Aang gave him a sympathetic look, which did nothing to calm Zuko's ire. Apparently the airbender already knew everything about him, knew why he didn't want this burden, 'because the spirits have guided him for decades.' While Zuko was happy to not explain himself to the boy, he also didn't need anyone's pity. He didn't need this twelve-year-old ancient spirit. He didn't need to waterbend or earthbend or airbend.

But he needed Uncle. Zuko would admit to that.

"You don't have to think of it like waterbending. Fire gives life too. Light and warmth. The trees need this, and so do people. The elements bind us, the way the roots of this tree bind the whole swamp together." Aang explained, and for once, he sounded like a proper teacher.

But he still didn't know how to learn this. Zuko had never been a very spiritual person, though he meditated with Uncle all the time. It was a wonder that Zuko could even see the airbender spirit, but he knew Uncle would have no trouble seeing the boy. In fact, Zuko was a little worried for when the two would meet - he just knew that Uncle and Aang would get along like hut on fire, and then they;d team up on him, harping about _balance between elements_ and wax poetic about the _interconnectedness_ of this dull, stinking swamp.

Zuko blinked, looking around the twisted maze of roots and vines that surrounded them. "Wait… this is all just one big tree?" asked Zuko, a new idea forming. "Is there a main root or something?"

Aang nodded. "At the center, there lies a great banyan tree. The heart of the swamp."

The firebender stood up, forgetting about roots and interconnectedness. "Just how big is this tree?"

The airbender stood with him, looking a little confused by the prince's train of thought. "It's the biggest tree I've ever seen. Probably the biggest, oldest living thing in this world."

Zuko's heartbeat quickened, and his fingers curled into decisive fists. "Then that's where my uncle is." He needed to get to higher ground… Zuko leapt onto the nearest branch, and begun to climb.

"Hey!" Aang airbended himself up to Zuko's height, but Zuko felt no breeze from the movement. "What about asking the trees? It's faster. They'll guide you!"

Grunting as he pulled himself higher, Zuko clambered into the canopy. The air wasn't so murky up here, and he inhaled deeply. "It won't be faster if I can't do it correctly. And I know Uncle's at that heart tree thing." He searched for the next branch, and carefully climbed up.

Aang was silent for a moment. Though he was disappointed that Zuko had given up on the spiritual way of navigating this spiritual swamp, Aang had the distinct feeling that Zuko wasn't entirely deaf to the will of the forest.

"How do you know that's where your uncle is?" the airbender asked, not skeptical, but expectant.

The question made Zuko pause. "I… I just do. I mean… Uncle's a spiritual guy, he'd want to meditate somewhere like that." But Uncle had never been to the swamp before. He didn't know about the tree, how could he? "It's just a gut feeling, I guess."

A weird one, but who cared? Zuko needed to find Uncle before that swamp monster caught up to them. He climbed higher, missing the airbender's beaming smile, and finally broke through the last layers of leaves.

Oh, the air was _marvelous _up here. Sharp and unpolluted and… _free_. Zuko sighed, relieved at the sun's heat on his face. It empowered him. It lightened him. Zuko turned to the right, and saw the giant tree that Aang had spoken of.

His conviction that Uncle was at the tree increased tenfold at the sight of it. Uncle was there right now, setting up his tea pot. Zuko couldn't see him from here, but he knew. _He knew_.

Aang's head popped up, somehow pushing leaves aside instead of passing through them. Zuko didn't really understand this, and promised to ask the airbender about it later. After they got to Uncle, because Uncle knew more about spirit world stuff.

"It's beautiful up here." Aang sighed, grinning up at Zuko and the sun. "And there's the tree! Flameo! C'mon, let's go!" and he disappeared back into the swampy depths, leaving Zuko scratch his head at the boy's antics.

"_Flameo?_"

* * *

><p>In the center of the swamp, two men sat down across from each other. One man drew water from the muddy ground, and filtered it into the open teapot the other held out. The other man carefully heated the teapot with his hands, not wanting to risk a fire in such a sacred place.<p>

"So, how long have you lived in the swamp, Huu?" Iroh asked interestedly.

Huu scratched at his woven-leaf garments absently. "My entire life. The swamp needs protectin' and I am its proud servant."

Unfazed by his unrefined companion, Iroh passed a cup of jasmine tea to Huu. "An honorable job. I must apologize for my nephew's error. He is young, and still learning."

Huu shrugged. "S'alright. I'm sure he won' be makin' that mistake again, anyway." he patted the rough surface of the root. "Your nephew's found a friend in this swamp."

Iroh's eyebrows rose in surprise, but he didn't question Huu's knowledge. "I am glad. He has so few. Is he looking for me right now?" While Iroh felt bad for worrying his nephew, he did not want to miss out on the opportunity to speak with the swamp's guardian. It was not often that he came across such amicable waterbenders.

Huu chuckled. "Well, he's figured out he needs to make it here, but the swamp's not finished with him yet. Still has some more t' say."

Sipping at his tea, Iroh wondered how his nephew was faring in such a spiritual place. Probably not too well, but he'd learn. That's why Iroh had brought him here, after all. He sighed, and set down his cup. "Well, if we are going to be here a while…" he rummaged through his bag. "Have you ever played Pai Sho?"

* * *

><p>"Did you see that?" Aang asked suddenly, just as Zuko said, "Who's there?"<p>

They looked back at each other, troubled. They'd been looking in opposite directions.

Zuko heard laughter from his left, and caught a floaty silk sash vanish behind a tree. He heard Aang gasp, and suddenly the airbender was bounding off, seeing something that Zuko did not.

"Wh - HEY!" Zuko growled at the airbender, but the boy was too entranced by whatever he was seeing to even spare the firebender a glance. Again, Zuko heard laughter - light, airy laughter, young and female.

When he turned around, he saw a young girl in the trees, running off with a flying boar. He threw the airbender one last look - the boy was calling out now, ("Hey! You with the braid! What's wrong?") but he was not so far away that Zuko would lose him - before he took a step towards the girl in white and green.

"Who are you?" he asked her, even as she disappeared into the vines again. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

The girl just snorted, appearing on a tree to Zuko's right, and the sound was surprisingly brash for someone so dainty.

This went on for a few more minutes. Zuko tried to follow her, but she kept popping up in impossible places, laughing like it was a game. It kind of reminded Zuko of his sister, but… no. This girl was completely different. There was no mocking tint to her laugh, and from the glimpse of her face he caught, her smile was not a smirk, and her swiftness was not clinical speed.

Eventually, Zuko realized that he would never meet her. He needed to find Aang, the spirit that actually wanted to talk to him, anyway.

He looked for the girl one last time, but only heard her amused laugh. As annoying as it was not being able to speak to this spirit, Zuko found some comfort in her easy joy. It was nice to know that someone out there was so happy.

"Next time I'll find out what's so funny," he promised to the empty swamp, before turning his back on the mystery, and searching for the wily airbender.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not making any promises about pairings. In fact, there probably won't be any distinctly romantic pairings in any of the drabbles. But Zuko saw Toph because a) he's the Avatar, and she's totally going to be his teacher, and b) there's definitely going to be a closer relationship between Zuko and Toph in this story; they'd be good friends, if given the chance, don't you think?<strong>

**Still, for now it's just Aang and Zuko (and Uncle) against the world. Keep in mind that even canon-Aang recognized that he and Zuko could be great friends, and if you've watched Korra, you might learn that Zuko and Aang became great friends in time (I mean, they even founded a city together, for crying out loud). **

**Since this is a drabble series, I don't have to write anything in order. Which means that if you have any requests, or suggestions, I will gladly consider them for future chapters!**

**(That means you should review. Especially the three people that are following this story, and the five that have favorited it!)**


	3. The Blue Spirit

The moon was shining brightly, bathing their camping ground with silver and white. Most would call it beautiful. And sure, maybe it was kind of nice to look at: a brilliant orb of light in the sky that you _could_ look at without being blinded or burned by its heat. But the moon was a waterbender's friend, an ally of enemy tribes and treacherous seas. And while Zuko had come to accept the _possibility_ that maybe water _wasn't_ his enemy, the moon certainly was tonight. He needed the cover of dark to accomplish his goal, and Tui was not complying.

He took one last look at the almost-full moon, his scowl growing more pronounced, before pulling up his hood and tying the wooden mask into place. The blue and white mask would make this much easier; since he wouldn't be able to get into the compound completely undetected, he needed something to conceal his identity. Zhao would renew his search for Zuko if he realized the prince was responsible for this.

"Nephew…" Uncle said quietly, worry in his eyes. He couldn't see Zuko's eyes through the dark mask, but he knew that the prince was scowling in barely-contained rage.

The only thing stopping Zuko from bursting in anger was that fact that this entire situation, for once, was _Iroh's_ fault. The retired General had been moping about losing a Pai Sho tile so much that Aang, newly-corporeal, had taken pity on the man and had went into the market to buy a new piece. And really, if that was all that had happened, then Zuko _would_ be scolding his uncle for such a frivolous venture.

But Aang, that stupid kid, had been _captured by pirates. _

And then, he'd been _sold to Admiral Zhao,_ who was under the impression that Aang was the Avatar.

Sure, Aang called him a hothead,, but the situation was too serious for Zuko to blow up over this time. He was fuming on the inside, but he needed a level head if he was going to rescue the 'Avatar'.

Another reason for Zuko's anger. _Avatar_ Aang.

_I'm surrounded by idiots_.

In the Fire Nation, where the chase for the Avatar had been going on for a hundred years, one of the first things that kids were taught was the Avatar Cycle. Was Zuko the only one who had a shred of rationality? He had no idea had possessed Zhao to come to the conclusion that an eleven - no, _twelve_ - year old airbending monk was the Avatar.

_Air_ did not follow _Earth_. Surely Zhao knew this? The prince grit his teeth, trying to wrap his head around the Admiral's flawed logic and what it could mean for his defenseless, pacifist airbending teacher.

He was still confused by the whole situation, but he needed to get going. So he left Uncle, promising to be back by sunrise.

* * *

><p>They were keeping him at Pohuai Stronghold. was just <em>great. <em>His wise, ancient airbending master got himself locked up in one of the most heavily-fortified prisons in the world.

_At least it's not the Boiling Rock, _Zuko consoled himself, grimacing under the mask. He was crouched in the bushes, awaiting the next supply cart. _I'm never setting foot in _that _prison. Not for Aang, not for anyone, _Zuko vowed.

Within the compound, Zhao was giving a speech, and the walls echoed with his arrogant tone. Zuko frowned at the talk of Sozin's Comet and yet _another_ siege on Ba Sing Se, wondering once again why Zhao was so convinced that Aang was the Avatar.

Aang, the naive, cheery airbender - the Avatar. It was preposterous. Aang was too soft, too trusting, too _caring_…

A thought occurred to Zuko, one that gave his heart an uneasy jolt.

Maybe… maybe Aang had convinced Zhao that he was the Avatar, to draw attention away from Zuko. It was just like Aang to do something like that, sacrifice himself for the sake of balance.

The prince fumed. Aang really _was_ an Airhead. The actual Avatar still needed his stupid airbending master, and Zuko wasn't low enough to abandon a kid to the mercy of Admiral Zhao.

He rolled into the dark, packed-earth trail as an ostrich-horse clomped by.

The supply cart followed, and Zuko raised himself to the underside of the carriage, absently settling the puff of dusty air his movements stirred with a gentle twist of his wrist. He stole away from the cart before the cart-inspector checked the underside fo the carriage. Before he knew it, Zuko was silently walking through the inner chamber of the compound.

Getting past these guards took a little more skill. With the dark water spirit mask, Zuko's identity was completely concealed, but if he started openly bending elements (earthbending was surprisingly instinctual with Uncle and Aang encouraging it nowadays), Zhao could get suspicious. So, the prince seized a length of chain, and positioned himself in a corridor with high beams and weakly-lit lanterns.

The guards were foolish enough to come one by one, which made Zuko's task much easier for once. He strung them up in near-silence, binding mouths roughly and slipping away. It was almost too good to be true; the prince had learned over the years that he had absolutely no luck.

He took out the last guard with a pail of water. One thrust to douse the man's fire punch, and a low sweep to break his stance. So much for the impenetrable stronghold.

FInally, Zuko unlocked the door. Aang was slumped in exhaustion, his arms and legs chained to keep him upright, but he looked up at the sound of the door opening.

And promptly _screamed_.

Zuko actually cringed. Maybe he should've gone with a nicer mask, he'd forgotten how childish the airbender could be. "Shh!" he said, holding up a finger sharply.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

Thinking it easier to simply _show_ the airbender that he meant no harm, Zuko hurriedly pulled out his dual swords and strided over to the boy.

Apparently this was the wrong move.

"AHH! DON'T KILL ME!" Aang flinched away from the blades. If he'd bothered to look closer at them, he'd have recognized them as the swords Zuko always kept on his person, but he did not. "I just got back to this world! I'm too young to die!" he griped.

Oh Spirits, he was going to alert the guards with all his hollering. Zuko hastily slashed at the boy's chains, joined his dual dao blades, and slapped his free hand over Aang's mouth.

"_Are you trying to get us both killed?!"_ hissed Zuko, glaring.

Aang's eyes grew wider than ever. He exclaimed "Zuko!" but thankfully, the prince hadn't removed his hand, and the exclamation was muffled.

"Don't you _dare_ scream again," the prince warned, before he removed his hand. Aang sighed in relief. "C'mon, Aang. Let's get out of here."

"Of course. Right. But, uh, Zuko?" Aang said, trailing behind the firebender.

"What?" Zuko responded, dreading the answer.

"Er… I lost the tile."

"Lost the _what_?" he asked impatiently.

"The white lotus tile! I dropped it somewhere…" Aang gave him a wide-eyed pout, despite not being able to see the firebender's face.

It took Zuko a moment to realize what Aang was asking. But then he snarled. "We are _not_ looking for it."

"But, Zuko -"

"I will chain you back up and leave you here to rot if you go looking for that tile."

Aang froze where he stood, unable to tell if Zuko was joking or not because he was still wearing that mask.

He decided not to risk it.

They would need a different route to get out of the fortress, because there weren't any carts for them to hitch a ride with. Zuko was silent while he contemplated the quickest way out.

"So what's up with the mask?" Aang whispered casually.

"Zhao." the prince explained shortly.

"Ah. RIght. Yeah. Oh, don't worry, he has no idea you're the Avatar, he just assumes that that firebending Avatar died young, and that I was born spontaneously from non-bending descendants of Air Nomads…" Aang explained, a smug look growing on his face. He'd managed to fool _Admiral Zhao. _Who wouldn't be smug about that?

Zuko, apparently.

The prince grabbed Aang roughly and practically flung him around the corner, slapping his hand over the airbender's mouth preemptively. They stood still, Aang glaring at the older boy, while two guards wandered by.

As soon as the guards were out of sight, Zuko released Aang, and quickly moved on, leaving the boy to flounder at his student's unwarranted anger.

"Hey!" Aang whisper-yelled. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

Again with the one-word answers! He was _definitely_ mad. Aang frowned. "You're mad at me... Look, I'm sorry I got captured. It was stupid of me to mess with pirates, and I shouldn't have gone alone. But -"

"I'm not mad about that."

The airbender blinked, astonished. "You're - you're not? Whew! I thought I was gonna be toast! Especially 'cause of the lemur I bought - "

"No, Aang, I'm still m - wait, what lemur?"

"Er… he flew away."

"... But it's a lemur." Zuko was honestly confused now. "How did it _fly_ away?"

Aang looked sheepish. "It was a flying lemur. They had a chain on him, and he looked so sad, so I took it off, and… yeah, he's long gone."

* * *

><p><strong>I've always love the Blue Spirit episode. What do you guys think? Any suggestions for future drabbles?<strong>


End file.
